


Your light in my darkness.

by K01_B01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapters Tagged for Individual Trigger Warnings, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadstuck, probably a vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K01_B01/pseuds/K01_B01
Summary: ack i promise ill update this summary when i have more written, also please check triggers (they will be at the beginning of each chapter).Kankri as slowly been fading away from the one everyone knew. everyone had noticed now that he seemed to be a completely different person. He didn't talk, and when he did he was far from kind, he shut everyone out, and he didn't seem to care anymore. Cronus on the other hand seemed determined to find out what was happening to his former friend, even through his own issues he kept reaching out to the other. What happens when he finds out he might be too late?(Once again please look at the triggers, I'll have sections marked by **** along with the trigger before sections that deal with it. if the trigger happens though multiple short potions of the chapter i will just add (throughout) next to it.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 3





	1. A hoodie a day keeps most assholes away.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the triggers in this chapter  
> -arguing (throughout)  
> -implied ab*se (throughout)  
> -implied/mention of s*lf h*rm and s*lf h*rm scars  
> -shown s*lf h*rm  
> -brief moments of cussing (throughout)
> 
> I'll have sections marked by **** along with the trigger before sections that deal with it.

Why must your thoughts stop in these situations? Not even focusing on the words being said. There Kankri was, sitting on his bed, hood up and hunched over so his aching face couldn't be seen. He hadnt come up with an excuse for any of this yet, and at the moment his panic kept him from fixing that problem. All he could do was sit and wait for this dreaded conversation to end, though it wasn't much of a conversation at all. It would be more effective to talk to a wall about this, not to mention the man in his doorway was one of the last people he wanted to talk to right now, especially about this. He could feel his fathers eyes on him, it felt like they were boring themselves into his skull. He supposed this was better than talking to one of his siblings, or his mother. Being approached by his father with this stuff isn't too much better, but it involved a lot less crying.

"kankri." he raised his voice, it drew his attention back to what he was saying. He never spoke like this, at least not to him. He never had to before.

"what?" he spat back, this was also something he never did. before he wouldn't have even dreamed to talk to his father this way a few months prior.  
"i'm listening. you have my attention ok?"

"i told you to look at me when i'm talking."

"and i heard you, that doesn't mean i'm going to do it."

He had not heard him, and he was sure his father knew. There was an audible sigh from the older man before the sound of footsteps coming towards him began. He pulled his hood down further over his already out of view face.

Kankri would be lying if he said that didn't scare the shit out of him, he tensed up as they stopped right next to his bed. He could see his father standing there out of the corner of his eyes. almost instinctively turned his phone over and looked up at him.

He met his fathers eyes, they widened as he did. Any anger that had been there previously was now replaced with worry as a flood of concern washed over him. He almost cared enough to feel bad.

“Kanny what happened?"

"It's nothing."

His father reached out to examine the bruised area on his face, making the other male flinch. He pulled his hand back for a moment before proceeding, this time being slower. This only led to his hand getting swatted away. He tried a few more times, earning a few mumbled “stop”s and “leave me alone”s from him. Then finally he spoke up.

"kankri, for the love of everything holy let me see."

"I said it's fine."

"You have a black eye, and most of your cheek bruised. that doesn't exactly scream fine."

"Wow, it doesn't? Would have never guessed.."

The older man shot him a stern look. This wasn't one of the playfully stern ones he got when he was younger. Not the kind he got when making a joke about leaving his brother somewhere when he was 12. no, this was a "this isn't a good time" look. He acknowledged it, but wasn't about to do anything about it. Why would he? He didn't feel bad, so why apologise? It would mean nothing.

he tried once more to examine the bruise, this time he wasn't stopped. Kankri really didn't like him touching his face, but he didn't want to deal with another lecture from him.

"what happened?"

"I got punched."

That wasn't a lie, he was punched. Though he didn't plan to tell more on what happened. That would make things worse, it always did. He told Porrim what happened a few months ago, when it was just starting. He found out quickly that she had confronted him, needless to say he wasn't too happy about it.

"How? Were you in a fight? Why did someone punch you?"

"He didn't mean to”

"there's no way this was an accident, there's no way he “didn't mean” to do it. Don't give me that crap."

"we were just joking around. We were fighting and it went too far.”

“So you were fighting.”

“Play fighting. It wasn't meant to be malicious.”

“Was this the same guy who's done everything else?"

He couldn't keep doing this, he needed to find a better way to hide this kind of stuff. BS-ing his way through every injury wont work much longer. Fuck, this wasnt good. 

“No.”

“Then who was it?”

Damn it, he didn't have another name. He really should have thought about this more. all the names could think of didn't make any sense, or sounded too much like other people he knew. He felt like he had been backed into a corner.  
He decided to take a chance and used his real name.

“Relles, you don't know him.”

“Well I want to meet him, Get him over here sometime. Him and whoever else has been doing this to you. Everything better add up by the end of it.”

“We’ll see.” 

Kankri moved his face out of his fathers hands. This interaction was over. He didn't care if the old man didn't like it. He hoped his father could pick up on that now, but of course he didn't.

“We’re not done talking about this.”

“no, we are.”

He spoke coldly. If he could give a single fuck about anything he might even feel bad for treating him this way, but that was unlikely. This was one of their longer encounters, usually he managed to keep them to less than 2 minutes. He even timed a few just for the hell of it. This one felt like it had taken hours though he didn’t know how long it had actually been.

"Kankri just talk to me."

"I just did."

His father let out an agitated sigh. 

"You know what I meant."

"Ok, and? It's not happening."

"Could you please just tell me _something_ about what's going on? This isn't you."

"Who said you ever knew the real me?"

Kankri turned away from him. He knew exactly how his father would react to that, he would try to defend himself, maybe stammer out a good argument. The poor guy was desperate to know what was wrong, and he knew. He didn't deserve this. 

Neither of them deserved any of this, but right now that's how it had to be. Telling him would just make things worse.

"Could you even accept that?"

He knew that would sting, his father was the most accepting person kankri knew. This might even push him too far this time. His father could be a bit strict but he wasn't a bad father by any means. He had a clear set of rules for the house and if you weren't breaking them you were fine. Of course there were some expectations set too, they weren't hard to meet.

"Of course I could, but this isn't you. We both know that."

Great now he had more to go on. 

" **I** know who i am, how would you know?"

"Because something Is _clearly_ wrong. Kanny Please-"

He cut him off.

"Don't 'Kanny Please' me. Even if something's wrong, and there isn't, I _clearly_ don't want you involved."

"It doesn't matter if you want me involved anymore. You're getting hurt, so I'm intervening."

"I'm not getting hurt."

"Practically half your face is swollen! How are you not being hurt? Common kankri, do you think I'm that stupid? I'm done trying to be nice about this, tell me what's going on or I'm going to find out for myself."

So much for avoiding a lecture. He didn't even bother listening to the rest of it. He turned his phone back over and watched notifications show up. All from the same person, he was probably pissed that Kankri wasn't responding to him. He had even resorted to spamming him on other apps too. He was fucked next time he saw him.

He tuned back in when his phone was snatched from in front of him. He tried to grab it back, a bit of panic coming over him. Though he didn't succeed.

His father couldn't see anything he had on there, it had everything on there. Everything. He never even thought he had to worry about that, he never had his phone taken before. He had never even been grounded, and when his siblings were their phones were taken but left alone, But his father was talking about looking for the answers himself. Now had the only thing that would give him those answers. 

His father studied him for a moment, probably picking up on his panic. Who wouldn't, kankri's face was pale, his hands began to sweat, and the worried look he had on his face would speak all the things he wouldn't say. He knew it did, he just knew. He was wordlessly screaming "give me back my phone that has something to do with this." Kankri knew his father picked up on it as well.

"Kankri, this is your last chance to come clean. Just tell me what it is before I look for myself."

He couldn't. He couldn't tell him, he would get hurt. He would hurt him, and even if he didn't Relles would. Right? His father only ever wanted to help, that's why he was doing this. He knew he wasn't mad, he was worried, maybe to the point of being scared. Maybe they were both scared.

He decided to take the risk. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His mouth just hung open slightly, his words left unsaid. He didn't expect that. He physically couldn't speak. The debate continued in him.

One side was screaming at him to tell him, the other screaming not to. One was winning, and he knew it.

His father waited a moment before sighing and looking back at the phone. He swiped up and paused once more.

"What's your password?" 

Kankri didn't respond. He closed his mouth and looked down at his hands. 

"Kankri, what's your password?"

After a moment longer of silence he saw his father try to unlock it out of the corner of his eye. After a few failed attempts he put the phone in his pocket and began walking away. 

He stopped in the doorway and spoke once more.

"When you're ready to talk you can come find me."

With that he left.

Kankri was an absolute mess of emotions. How could he not be after that. If his father figured out his password he would be dead.

He cursed to himself before getting up and shutting his door. He paused for a moment, then he locked it.

He sighed and walked back to his bed and laid down on the mess of blankets. It had been weeks since he made it. His room was cluttered, it was part of his 'new normal'. He had always been very clean, maybe that was something that tipped his father off. He always stopped cleaning up his room as often when he was upset. At this point he only did what he had to do to keep it clean

He grabbed one of the pillows from the top of his bed and pulled it to his chest. He held it tightly. What he would pay to be able to cry again was immeasurable, no matter how long tears threatened to spill from his eyes he couldn't. 

****** (mention/act of s*lf h*rm and rel*psing) *****

Something nagged at his mind. A dreadful something he knew all too well. The itch, the need for a sting, the sting, the want for the burn of warmth he got from doing it, the urge he’d been holding off on all day. He thought long and hard about it. It wasn't until he noticed he was digging his nails into his arm that he stopped.

He cursed again before getting up and walking to his desk. He knelt down to open the bottom drawer, he reached for it, but then stopped.

You're seriously not going to do this now right?  
Not because of this  
Surely not.

He brushed the voice in his head off. He didn't like that voice, it wasn't his. It wasn't really anyones. It was like an unneeded narrator, one to a story it had no right to tell.

He pulled open the drawer and pulled out a small box. He hadn't held it for a while, he was doing good for a bit. It always ended this way. 

Kankri stood back up with the box in his hand, he pushed the drawer shut with his foot once he was. He looked out the window, it peered into the front yard, nothing was different than any other day. His mothers car was gone. He glanced at his alarm clock.

3:58

She’d be home soon. 

He closed the shades of both of his windows. No one wanted to see this, and he didn’t want to risk his mother seeing. He took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror in his room.

His mind wandered to a friend of his. Well, they weren't exactly friends anymore. Cronus had scolded him when he first saw it, mirrors facing you while you sleep is some kind of bad thing. At least that's what he was told. Whatever it was freaked him out, he even moved it for a bit. He had now forgotten whatever it was and his mirror was back where he liked it, Though Cronus now refused to look in that mirror. that was supposedly unrelated, but he still felt there may be a connection to it.

Kurloz had also told him about it also, Meulin moved her mirror after that, so did karkat, but he kept his there. 

Thinking of them calmed him down for a moment, that was until he remembered the box he was holding. He became all too aware of it, and acutely aware of what had happened between him and his friends. He pushed them out of his mind and tried his best to focus on the task at hand.

He put the box in the pocket of his sweats before beginning to take off his hoodie. He wasn't an idiot. If he let slip he was cutting they would check his arms, not his chest. Only one other person knew about the cutting besides him. He didn’t care enough to do anything about it, and if he did try to tell someone he’d have to explain how he knew about it.

He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. The marks from last time weren't scabbed over anymore, they were small, organized, off white, scars. They were ugly. He found out in a less than pleasant way that some people found them attractive. He couldn't understand that, there wasn't anything attractive about how they looked or how he got them. 

That wasn't something to romanticise. Someone's pain left in a mark was not romantic at all. It wasn't appealing either. He didn't think he’d ever understand why it was.

He Grabbed the box again and pulled it out of his pocket. He opened it and grabbed one of the blades inside. He looked at it for a moment, making sure it wasn't dull. Soon he decided it was good enough and closed the box. He threw it into his bed before stepping closer to his mirror. 

******(it gets graphic here, way more than mentioning. You've been warned)*****

He put the small blade to his chest. He took a deep breath and pressed it into his skin, slowly dragging it down his chest. It stung at first, then it seemed to burn, and finally it was left tingling. He missed this sensation, he almost liked it. almost. Small bit of blood seeped from the wound, collecting in dots at certain spots. One of these dots got too big and began to drip down from the cut, following quickly behind the blade. He began to go a bit faster with cutting down. Sort of like he was racing it, it made him content in some twisted way.

He stopped after reaching about half way down his torso. He pulled the blade away and took a moment to look at what he’d done. This was one of the larger cuts he’d ever given himself, a few other droplets of blood were slowly running down his chest. This would leave a scar. He decided to keep the rest of them smaller. He pressed the blade to his skin once more and Slowly continued to drag the blade along his skin. 

He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment longer. 

The reality of what he just did hit him like a train. He dropped the blade and took a step back. He knew what he did, he was there for all of it, he consciously made that decision, but it felt surreal to see himself like this again.

His breathing picked up. He looked around frantically for something, anything, to cover it up with. He spotted his hoodie on the ground and crouched down to grab it, the stinging from his chest stopped him. 

“Fuck.” he cursed, for the first time today it was audible. 

He’d have to clean them before he could cover them, if not he’d forget. He grabbed the hoodie and slowly got back up. He had a first aid kit. He's kept one in his room for a few years. They had an earthquake back in Colorado before his family moved. No one got hurt, but it had him paranoid that someone would be in one of the aftershocks. Eventually his father let him get the med kit to calm him down, and it worked. He always kept it full and in an easy place to get. 

Back then he didn't know this is what he would use it for. 

*****(graphic bit over, the s*lf h*rm will be mentioned for a bit longer)

He walked over to the side of his bed and retrieved the familiar red container from underneath his bed. He opened it on the sheets and began looking through it, eventually he found some medical ointment, gauze, and an ace bandage. He walked back to the mirror and began to apply the ointment to his chest. After he wrapped the gauze around his chest, he used all of what he brought over to do so. He’d have to get more later. He made a mental note about that as he began to wrap the ace bandage around his chest.

Kankri looked in the mirror a final time before slipping on his hoodie. He felt better not being able to see what he’d done. He picked up the blade off the floor and walked to put it back in the box. Then he walked back to his desk to slip the box back into his bottom drawer. 

******

Now, he had other things to deal with. He was feeling a lot more rational now that he had calmed down a bit. He had a few things to do before talking to his dad. First, he had to find a way to let Relles know why he isn't responding anymore. Lastly, he had to try and get back on his dad's good side, or talk to his mom and get her on his side. 

He looked up at the closed shades over his window, after a moment he looked at his clock. 

4:36

Holy shit. That took a lot longer than he thought. He opened the blinds on that window and moved to open the other, then he looked out. His mothers car was here, his fathers was not.

That made him worried. He didn't know where his father had gone. For all he knew he was on his way to Porrim's right now to have her unlock his phone. She was the one person other than him that knew his password. Maybe he was already there. Another thing to do, find out where he went, but that will have to wait for a bit. 

He pondered for a moment on the task at hand. Finding a way to talk to Relles. The first thing that came to mind was sneaking out, but he was in no shape to do that for a few days. He couldn’t text him, he didn't know if he could access social media on his laptop, asking his siblings was out of the question. Then it clicked. His laptop wasn't taken. He reached back to his desk and grabbed the shut laptop, unplugging it as he did so. Then he took it back to his bed and sat down.

Kankri didn’t know Relles’ email address, but he did have his chum handle. He opened the laptop and opened the pesterchum app on it. It had been forever since he had used this. Everything on there seemed vaguely familiar. He missed the days where he spent all his time on this. He wouldn't call himself popular, but he had a rather large friend group. Such a big friend group there seemed to be sub friend groups inside the friend group. It was all complicated now. Soon he found the handle he was looking for on his chumproll. 

[ComplaisantGascon began pestering grievingAddict]

CG: are y9u still 9n here?  
GA: Ye@h  
GA: Why @ren't you @nswering my messages?  
CG: i g9t my ph9ne taken.  
GA: your kiDDing right?  
CG: sadly n9.  
GA: i thought the olD man Didn't do th@t  
CG: n9t usually.  
CG: then again i haven't 6een in tr9uble bef9re.  
CG: and please d9nt speak 9f my father like that.  
GA: wh@t @re you gonn@ Do if I Do?  
GA: go cry @bout it  
CG: ...  
GA: Come see me tonight  
CG: i cant.  
GA: th@t w@sn't a request.

[grievingAddict has stopped pestering ComplaisantGascon]

Kankri sighed. This was still better than whatever would have happened if he didn't manage to find a way to talk to him, though it didn't feel like it. He’d have to leave when it got dark. Sneaking out would hurt tonight.He checked the time again.

3:40

That wasn't so bad, he had until 8 to do anything else he needed. If he used his time wisely it wouldn't be so fast. He shut his laptop and got up. He glanced back out the window, his fathers car was back. Now he’ll actually have to talk to him. 

He took a deep breath and walked to his door. He attempted to open it, and failed. He pulled at it once more before realizing his mistake. He unlocked the door and opened it. 

The house was a bit brighter than usual. Someone had probably opened a window or two as well. He quietly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He was bound to find someone there. When he made it to the kitchen he found he was right, though it wasn't who he wanted. 

His little brother had his back turned to him and was doing dishes. Luckily he had his headphones in, so kankri could leave unnoticed. He turned to leave the room just to come face to face with another figure. 

He jumped back, almost Falling over as he did. When he looked back up he was greeted with a giggle. 

"I- meulin!"

"Did I scare you?" 

"No."

A new voice joined the conversation

"Yeah right, you only looked like you were about to piss yourself there and then."

Damn, he must've got his brothers attention with all that.

"Oh shut it." 

There was a short moment of silence between the three before someone spoke up. 

"Wow, so rude. To your brother even!" 

Meulin said in mock shock. Her and the younger male began to laugh, but Kankri didn't join in.

"Wow kanny, I'm offended." 

Karkat chimed in and Kankri rolled his eyes.

"Right, anyone know where dad is?" 

"In his office I think."

"Ah, thanks. I'll be on my way then."

Kankri watched as she left, he began to follow her out before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see karkat there. He nudged something at him, after a moment he realized it was his phone. 

“I don't know what happened, but I figured if you thought dad should know he would. He knew I took it back, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't able to figure out your password. He seemed kinda pissed about whatever was going on."

He stood there for a moment, trying to find an ulterior motive for his actions. He couldn't pick up on any, but he always found it hard to read his brother.

"Thanks." He said quietly before taking his phone.

Karkat let go of his sleeve but was clearly wanting to say something more on the matter. Kankri stuck around knowing he'd talk eventually. After an awkward moment of silence he finally did.

"Kanny, are you ok?"

That caught him off guard. His brother sounded genuinely concerned, he seemed to hush his voice as well. As if they were talking about something way more private than the question he just asked. Something told him that the younger boy already knew. 

Kankri didn't have the best relationship with Karkat. They didn't fight like he did with Meulin, but they weren't really open with each other. The terms they were on weren't exactly clear either. Everything in their relationship seemed to be a bit foggy. They were both at fault for that. If one were to put in some effort to fix things, the other would too, but that was yet to happen.

"As good as I've been these past few months." 

"Is that ok?"

A feeling of guilt settled in the pit of Kankri's stomach. It wasn't ok. none of this was ok. He knew that, but could he just come right out and say it? Wouldn't that be too forward? 

He let out a small sigh before speaking, a look of worry spread across the other's face.

"No."

Karkat looked down at the floor

"Be safe." 

"I'm trying.”


	2. Cross your fingers, I'ma need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans eridan for personal reasons-
> 
> here's the triggers:
> 
> cussing (throughout)  
> implied abuse
> 
> that is all! enjoy!

**hey** **  
** **  
** **you still alivve?**   
  
No response, Cronus isn't even surprised anymore. Kankri hadn't talked to anyone in weeks. He stopped hanging out with anyone long before then, no one ever got a clear answer as to why. He knew he was alive, porrim had seen him, and Muelin was still complaining about him.   
  
_ Read at 5:46 pm _   
  
That surprised him. Kankri had stopped reading his messages a while ago.    
  
**Yeah, y9u w9uld kn9w if I died.**   
  
Cronus sat up and fumbled to respond.    
  
**There he is!** **  
** **Howw ya been chief?** **  
** **  
** _ Read at 5:46 pm _ _   
_ _   
_ He waited for a moment for another response, but nothing came. He assumed that was the best he was getting. It was still something, its progress. That's pretty good. That seems to be the best anyone has gotten for a while, he’ll take what he can get.   
  
Another notification popped up on his phone, this time from pesterchum.   
  
GlamorousAdvocate added CronusAmpora, aiekiAsobinin, +8 to the chat.   
  
GA: Alright, We're Here To+ Talk Abo+ut Kanny.    
GA: When Was The Last Time Anyo+ne Heard Fro+m Him?   
AC:  ＾ȏ⋏ȏ＾ I TALKED TO HIM TODAY. MORE THAN JUST A FEW WORDS TOO!   
TA: 54M3 45 L457 71M3   
CA: i talked to him right before you made the group chat   
TC: I SAW HIM THE OTHER DAY. BUT WE DIDNT TALK.   
GC: h3 st1ll wont 4nsw3r my t3xts.   
GC: 1f h1s d4d wouldn't k1ll m3 1 would just show up 4nd s33 h1m.   
GC: w41t, Cronus you t4lk3d to h1m?   
GA: I Doubt It, He Won't Even Talk To Me.   
CA: i did!   
TA: D34D455?   
AG: screenshots or it d8dn't happen.   
CA: gimme a second   
  


Cronus sighed. He closed pesterchum and opened his and kankri’s messages again. He read over them once more. it really wasn't much, but Kankri wasn't even answering Porrim. As far as he could tell she was a lot closer to him than he was with kanny. Maybe it didn't mean anything, but he sure felt like it did.    
  
He took a screenshot of the conversation and returned once more to pesterchum.   
  
CA:  _ sent an attachment _ _   
_ CA: see?    
CA: i vwasnt lyin _   
_ AG: thats it?   
CA: i dont see you vwith any better   
GC: th4t's th3 b3st w3'v3 gott3n so f4r.

GA: This has to+ be a jo+ke. 

GA: He hasn't even read my messages.

CC: that all this is for?

CC: Checking in on whos talked to kankri?

GA: No+

GA:. It's suppo+sed to+ be us trying to+ find o+ut what's go+ing o+n and how to help.

GA: I haven't go+tten to+ explaining that yet.

causticCrabdicator has left that chat

aiekiAsobinin has left the chat

AT: oh wow.

AC:. ヽ((^◎д◎^))ゝ

GlamorousAdvocate has added causticCrabdicator and aiekiAsobinin to the chat

GA: I'm disappo+inted in the bo+th o+f yo+u.

CC:Ok?

AA: 性交. 私は何が起こっているのかに興味がありません. 

(fuck off. I'm not interested in whatever's going on.)

AT: should we ask?

GC: googl3 tr4nsl4t3 3x1sts 1f you w4nt to 

know

GA: Let's get back o+n to+pic

AT: 1ts not lett1ng me copy paste

TA: 5UCK5 70 7HUCK

AG: So8nds like a you pro8lem.

AT: why am 1 gett1ng attacked over that?? 

GC: your not g3tt1ng 4tt4ck3d dud3.

AT: 1t feels l1ke 1t.

GA: Everyo+ne, let's get back o+n to+pic.

TA: W3 C0ULD 4774CK Y0U 1F Y0U W4N7.   
AT: kurloz come get m1tuna, hes try1ng to attack me }:(

TA: H3Y 1 C4N H4NDL3 MY53LF!

TC: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? I AGREE WITH HIM

GA: We have o+ther gro+up chats fo+r this!

CC: I looked away for two seconds. What happened?

CA: Evwerything vwent to shit

CC: Whale I can sea that.

AT: meenah help 1'm be1ng attacked.

CC: no.

CC: You can suffer.

AT: }:(

  
  


Cronus sighed and turned off his phone. He let it fall beside him as he laid back. nothings going to get done here unless they all miraculously start caring. They all missed kankri, whether they wanted to admit it or not. The lack of lectures made the other group chats quieter. He's heard meenah complain about it on the phone a few times, though she would never admit that. it wasn't hard to overhear her, shes very loud.

He picked his phone back up. There was one person he knew for sure wanted to help kankri.

CronusAmpora began pestering GlamorousAdvocate

CA: so nothings getting done in the chat you made

GA:Yo+u really have to+ rub that in do+n't yo+u?

CA: Maybe a little

CA: but that's not wvhy I'm here

CA: So do you havwe a plan or anythin to help him?

GA: No+, I was ho+ping to+ figure o+ne o+ut in the gro+up chat.

GA: tho+ugh we bo+th saw ho+w that went.   
CA: yeah   
CA: anyvways   
CA: vwe’ll just have to figure out a plan on our ovwn.   
GA: We?

CA: yeah?   
CA: vwhy do you think im here?   
GA: I just assumed yo+u were being a dick.   
CA: vwovw   
CA: rude   
GA: In my defense yo+u usually are   
GA: Great no+w we’re o+ff to+pic here.   
CA: Right    
CA: I have no clue where to start with this    
GA: Let's start with finding a way to+ keep track of him.   
GA: I wo+uld suggest o+ne o+f his siblings but we’ll need a bribe fo+r them.   
CA: tell them to name a price    
CA: im vwillin to pay vwhat they ask   
GA: actually?   
CA: yeah, this is more important than my money por   
GA: Right, I'll ask them then   
GA: ho+w much is to+o+ much?   
CA: 200-ish each   
GA: each?   
CA: your talking to all of them right?   
GA: Yes, I just didn't expect yo+u wo+uld pay that much.   
CA: wvell i am

GA: Right, I’ll get back to+ yo+u in a bit then.

GlamorousAdvocate has stopped pestering CronusAmpora 

  
He set his phone down and laid back on his bed. his head was already swarming with ways he might be able to help, but all of them got shot down rather quickly. He felt useless just sitting here, but he couldn't do much else.

  
*******(implied abuse and arguing)   
  


A thud from downstairs caught his attention, then yelling started. He looked towards his closed door. of course nothing was there, it just comforted him to make sure. The more feminine of the voices got louder, whatever tirade she was on wasn’t ending any time soon. This one seemed a lot more aggressive then the last few fights they had. Whatever happened really set her off today. 

The yelling was so loud, he almost didn't hear the soft knock on his door that soon followed the commotion. Cronus put his phone to the side and shot up to answer the door. Panic washed over him in the moments between that and seeing who was on the other side.    
  
Eridan stood there with his hand over his nose,, there was blood running down from under his hand. There was a slight panic on his face, but that was the only thing he could pick up on past the shock. He wasn't even going to get started on the vibe he had.    
  
“What happened?”   
  
“Can we talk inside? Maybe after I'm not bleeding..?” his voice was shaky, it didn't sound anything like how he usually spoke.   
  
Cronus opened the door further and Eridan stepped inside. He shut the door after he was sure the other was safely out of the way.    
  
“Start talking.” he said, beginning his walk to the bathroom. He motioned for the other to follow him through his somewhat cluttered room to another shut door. As he opened it eridan began to speak.   
  
“I didn't expect her to do it..”   
  
Cronus crouched down and began looking through one of the drawers under the sink.    
  
“Do what?”   
  
“This.”   
  
He looked back.    
  
“She did that to you?”   
  
Eridan nodded.    
  
Cronus felt his blood boil. She actually hit him. She actually fucking hit him. Holy shit. It had been threatened before, but it was always an empty threat. She said she wouldnt fucking do it.   
  
“Do you know why?”   
  
“I have a guess.”   
  
“Well, spit it out.”    
  
Eridan hesitated.    
  
“Dad was using my pronouns around her.”   
  
“That doesn't sound like somethin’ that would set her off?”   
  
“That's just how it started..”   
  
“Well keep goin’ then.”

  
Cronus turned back to the drawer and began looking though it again.    
  
“She made a point of misgendering me and dad called her out on it.”   
  
“And she hit you?”   
  
“No, then things started escalating with them and I tried to leave.”   
  
“Tried?”   
  
“She stopped me and tried to make me the bad guy. She said if I wouldn't just "accept that I was a girl" she'd make me regret it. I thought she was bluffing."

"I guess we need to start taking her threats seriously."

"I figured that out."   
  
Eventually he found a rag that he wouldn't be culled for getting blood on. He stood back up and turned the faucet on, then he put the rag under it.   
  
“Never woulda guessed. You see anyone on your way up?”

  
“No, i think fef’s in her room.”   
  
Cronus pulled the cloth out from under the sink and turned the water off. Then he put a hand on eridan's face to steady him as he began to clean up the blood.   
  
“Did you see if things were gettin’ violent between them?”   
  
“It was getting worse and worse while I was down there, I didn't stay after dad got her off of me.”   
  
Eridan squirmed as the rag was pressed to his nose.    
  
“Hold still. Was she straight up attackin you? You made it sound like she just hit you once”   
  
“She was Tryin to, dad stopped her pretty fast.”   
  
He paused.   
  
“Is she going to try and turn that on him..?”   
  
“Probably. You're gonna have to talk to cops.”   
  
“You think they’ll get called again?”   
  
“She’s gonna call them if no one else does.”

“Fuck.”   
  
Cronus pulled the rag away from his brother's now clean face. Eridan's nose was broken, but it must have hurt.    
  
“You wanna stay with me ‘til they show up?”   
  
“I think i'll be alright, Thanks.”   
  
“Right, let fef know we’re alright. She’ll be worried after all that.”

Eridan nodded a bit, he was clearly still a bit shaken. Cronus put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need anything you know where to find me, alright kid?" 

"Yeah. Got it."

he said quietly before excusing himself. 

"Shit."    
  


Cronus looked down and ran a hand through his hair, he felt something smear on his forehead as he moved. He looked back up at the mirror. Thats great, fucking lovley. There had been blood on his hand. It was in his hair too. He moved the rag up to his forehead and wiped the blood off, he did his best to get it out of his hair also. 

  
*******   
  


There was a buzz from his phone that broke the silence and scared the shit out of him.   
  
GlamorousAdvocate began pestering Cronus Ampora.   


GA: so+, they’ve all been bribed.    
CA: how much do I need to givve them?   
GA: $25 to+tal.   
CA: that's it?   
CA: i expected somthin higher than that   
GA: They were willing to+ do+ a lo+t fo+r free, they o+nly charged fo+r sno+o+ping and spying.   
CA: right so vwhat are we havvin them do first?   
GA: Actually meulin gave me so+me info+rmation already.   
CA: alright, lay it on me   
GA: kanny has been sneaking o+ut.    
GA: she’s seen it a few times.

Cronus’ jaw dropped. Kankri and sneaking out were not something you ever heard in a sentence together. What would drive kankri to sneak out? If it was important his dad always let him go out to do it. This has to be correlated somehow right? Maybe he's overthinking this?   
  
CA: vwhy vwould he be doin that?   
GA: no+ clue, I suggest we start there.

CA: ok, vwe find out vwhy he sneaks out, then vwhat?

CA: we need a plan por, not a vvague idea

GA: Let's find o+ut what he’s doing first. This co+uld change everything, what if he's go+tten himself into+ so+mething bad?

CA: like what?   
CA: drugs?

GA: maybe.   
CA: dont tell me you actually think kankri vwould do drugs   
GA: i do+nt kno+w what I think abo+ut kankri anymo+re.

CA: at least try to stay optimistic   
CA: i doubt its drugs

GA: we’re getting o+ff to+pic.

CA: right, so hovw are vwe going to find this out?   
GA: i'm abo+ut to+ make a gro+up chat with all of us in it to figure that out. 

  
GlamorousAdvocate has stopped pestering CronusAmpora    
  
Cronus sighed and walked back out of the bathroom to his bed. Plopped himself down on it and waited to be added to the group chat. The yelling downstairs had stopped, leaving the house in an uncomfortable silence. He was glad this was able to distract him. 

GlamorousAdvocate added CronusAmpora, arsenicCatnip, +2 more   
(so its not as confusing whos talking here, meulin is AC and nepeta is ac)   
  
GA: all o+f yo+u kno+w yo+ur ro+les in this right?

AC:  =^._.^= ∫  YUP!   
CA: yeah   
ac: :33< yup!    
CG: NO ACTUALLY   
CG: WHAT WAS I CONNED INTO   
GA: yo+u weren't co+nned into+ anything, yo+u agreed to+ help. Do+n’t yo+u remember?   
CG: YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ANYONE ELSE HELPING   
CG: THATS WHY IM CONFUSED   
CG: WHOS CA   
CG: I DONT RECOGNIZE THAT ONE   
AC: (^・x・^) THATS CRONUS, HE'S BEEN OVER A FEW TIMES.   
CA: vwovw kar, you dont remember me?    
CA: im offended   
CG: HUH

CG: MUST NOT HAVE BEEN IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO REMEMBER   
  
Ouch.

damn he forgot how mean karkat cold be. It had been awhile since they spoke, after all he only saw karkat occasionally when he was hanging out with kankri. Cronus hasn't actually seen either of them in a number of months. 

GA: Karkat be nice.   
AC:  /ᐠ –ꞈ –ᐟ\  YEAH COME ON WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT.   
CA: its fine,    
CA: but for once vwe actually havve shit to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! thank you for reading this far!! i may rewrite the first chapter- if i do ill put it in the notes of the next chapter after it! anyways, have a good/better day or night!! dont forget to drink water!! you all are amazing- MWAH!!  
> ~K01

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you for reading!! ill hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days. I plan to have the next chapter in Cronus' POV so look out for that. anyways, please have some water!! dont forget your extremely valid!!!  
> ~K01


End file.
